First Impressions
by JadeAndKate
Summary: [slash] The first of a loosely connected TNA PWP series started back in early 2005. AJ believes in making a good first impression. Pure smut. Language, explicit mm sexual contact. Dallas, AJ Styles.


Close Encounters I: First Impressions - Jade and Kate NC-17 - language, m/m slash Characters: Dallas/AJ Styles Summary: An old TNA PWP from the days before Dallas was Lance Hoyt. Sigh.

* * *

AJ Styles felt his nose gingerly from his newly-obtained position on the floor. It wasn't broken. He had landed hard on his tailbone, but he was pretty sure that it would suffer no lasting effects either. It seemed that the only injury sustained in his abrupt confrontation with what felt like a granite wall was his fractured pride.

His slight embarrassment was quickly drowned in a wave of anger. "All right," he stated loudly to no one in particular. "Who put a granite wall in the hallway for me to walk into? That's not very phenomenal." He glared up at the offending stone, slightly surprised to find that it appeared to be vaguely man-shaped, although on a larger scale than most of the men AJ knew. In fact, it took a good several seconds for AJ's eyes to travel up the long denim-clad legs and black T-shirt to find the man's eyebrows lifted in silent amusement. It took considerably less time for AJ to pop to his feet, brimming with indignation. AJ's head barely reached the other man's chest. AJ was not impressed.

He drew his eyebrows together condescendingly as he craned his neck to make eye contact. "Hey," he started, pausing to snap his gum loudly for a moment. "Who in the hell are you, and, more importantly, why are you in my way?"

The other man took so long to answer that AJ began to wonder if he WAS made of granite after all. Finally, the deep voice worked its way out from the man's chest. "I was just standin' here." The heavy Tennessee accent seemed to make vocalization difficult. "You ran into me. And then you fell on your ass."

"Thanks for the play-by-play, Mike Tenay," AJ snapped, but the taller man's stare remained blank. "What are you looking at? Do you want an autograph or something?"

"No. I work here."

"OHHHH, you WORK here. WOW." AJ feigned being impressed for a couple seconds, then dropped back to his smirk. "Look, if you're gonna stick around here for awhile, there's some things you gotta understand. Like, I'm Phenomenal AJ Styles. I'm the best wrestler here. So when you see me walking around, you get out of the way. Got that, kid?" AJ patted him on the chest to add emphasis.

"Dallas," the man stated cryptically. AJ stared at him blankly until he added, "Like in Texas."

"I know where Dallas is, you redneck. Why are we talking about it?"

"That's my name. Dallas. Not Kid."

This conversation was grating on AJ's last nerve, and he was rubbing the back of his head in frustration when a new voice broke in from behind Dallas.

"Talkin' about me?" Kid Kash casually punched Dallas in the arm. "Been lookin' for you, big D." Glancing past Dallas, Kash noticed AJ for the first time. Both X-Division competitors adopted twin expressions of disgust. "What do YOU want, Styles?"

"All I WANT is to walk down the hallway without being surrounded by the Beverly Hillbillies. Isn't there a monster truck rally you and your boyfriend should be at, Kash?"

"He's not my boyfriend, stupid. He's my ticket to the X-Division title." Kid Kash gave AJ a smug grin as his slapped Dallas on the chest. "He's my insurance policy."

"What's he going to do, Kash, EAT all the other wrestlers? I could just run into another room and watch him knock himself out on the doorframe. Yeah, I'm really scared."

Kash rolled his eyes and grabbed Dallas' arm. "Come on, D, we'll deal with him later. We got more important things to think about now. Like what I'm gonna do with the belt." Pulling Dallas behind him, Kash took off down the hall. AJ glared after them, then picked up the gym bag he had dropped and headed to his rental car.

"You gotta be KIDDING me," AJ muttered in amazement, staring up at the man leaning casually against the back of the hotel elevator later that evening. Squinting suspiciously, he demanded, "Are you following me?"

"Nope." Dallas folded his arms across his chest. "You gettin' in?"

Sighing, AJ stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. The elevator stopped twice to pick up passengers on its trip down, and each stop AJ sent a pointed look at Dallas, but the big man seemed perfectly content waiting until they reached the lobby. Then he followed AJ out.

"See, you ARE following me," AJ insisted.

Dallas shook his head. "I'm gettin' another room. Don't know where you're goin'."

"I'm going to hang out at the bar. Why are you getting another room? Aren't you sharing with Kash?"

Shrugging, Dallas offered as explanation, "Kid talks too much. Kinda like you. But I ain't supposed to be talkin' to you." With that, he turned and walked across the room to the front desk.

AJ frowned after him, watching him as he paid for another room and received a key. As Dallas turned around, AJ moved toward him. "What do you mean you're not supposed to talk to me? Who said? And I don't talk too much, I just don't-"

Faint amusement played on Dallas' features. "Are YOU followin' ME now?"

"Maybe I am," AJ stated airily. "It's a free country, and I want some answers."

Wordlessly, Dallas stepped into the elevator again. After a moment's hesitation, AJ followed. Both wrestlers were silent on the trip up several floors.

"You gonna follow me into my room?" Dallas asked, raising his eyebrows as AJ stepped into the hall behind him. The note of challenge in the question made AJ grit his teeth.

"Got a problem with that?" he challenged back. Dallas didn't verbally answer, but held the hotel room door open for AJ to enter.

The room was small but neat, and AJ immediately claimed the single armchair sitting near the desk, leaving Dallas to drop his bags on the floor and sit down on the bed. "Thought you were goin' to the bar," Dallas observed, leaning back on his arms.

"I guess you thought wrong. Now why aren't you supposed to talk to me?"

"I don't know," Dallas shrugged. "Kid just said you were a prick, and I should avoid you."

"I'm not a prick," AJ declared. "I'm ph-"

"Phenomenal," Dallas finished with a wry smile. "I've heard."

AJ's eyebrows shot up. "You don't believe me?"

Dallas made an indifferent face. "Haven't seen anything too phenomenal yet." He paused, then continued. "Kid says you're overrated."

AJ's face darkened. "Well, Kash is an ignorant hillbilly who wouldn't know talent if it-" He broke off at Dallas' deep chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You want a beer?"

"I want to know what's so damn funny," AJ pressed, but accepted the beer bottle that Dallas handed him from his gym bag.

"You don't sound like much of a Yankee yourself, AJ."

AJ almost laughed at the way Dallas dragged out his name, making it sound like "AyyyJayyy", but decided to be offended instead. "Just because I'm not a damn Yank doesn't make me a hillbilly like you and Kash. I'm from Georgia, not some backwoods redneck town out in the sticks."

Dallas just laughed again, much to AJ's consternation. AJ was being deliberately insulting; could Dallas really be dumb enough not to see that? "Are you inbred?" he asked abruptly.

"Well…" Dallas started speculatively, "After my mama divorced my daddy, she wound up marrying HIS daddy, who'd just got separated from my mama's sister who dated my daddy's cousin back in high school, but that's really neither here nor there. So anyway, Mama wound up bein' both my mama and my grandmama 'cuz she married my grandpa, who was also her brother-in-law, and my grandpa's my stepdaddy, but we just call him Bud."

AJ's bottle dangled dangerously from his fingers as his mind grappled with the convoluted ancestry, growing more horrified with each new twist. Finally, he managed to sputter, "Are you SERIOUS?"

Dallas simply chuckled, gave AJ a quick wink, and took a long sip of his beer.

Two hours later, both wrestlers were seated on the flowery carpet of the hotel room, carefully stacking together beer bottles in the hopes of recreating the majesty of the Eiffel Tower.

"You know, this would be much easier with cans than with bottles," AJ pointed out, concentrating hard on not slurring his words.

"This would be much easier if you weren't so drunk and kept knockin' it over," Dallas countered.

AJ stared blankly at Dallas, processing his words much more slowly than normal, then snorted. "YOU knocked it over last time, kid. You're probabal-…probbl…probably…prolly…you're fucking drunker than I am."

Dallas eyebrow lifted in sardonic amusement, but he held back his chuckle. "You're PROB-AB-LY right, AJ."

"Yeah, I am!" AJ nodded emphatically, no longer quite sure what he was agreeing to. Shrugging, he shifted his concentration back to the beer bottle tower.

"At least I'm not gonna have to carry you back to your room."

Silence filled the room while AJ decided where to place his now empty bottle, then frowned up at Dallas. "Huh?"

Dallas sighed and shifted his position on the floor. "I just used to have to carry Kid around all the time when he got plastered. He's little, but he's heavier than he looks." Dallas paused, but AJ's attention had returned to the tower, so he continued. "This one time, Kid was trying to impress some girl, you know, and took her up on the water tower in town. So he let her tie him up, and they were goin' at it, right, and then he called her the wrong fucking name. I mean, he wasn't even close. So she just up and tossed all his clothes off the tower, put on hers, and went home. He was up there quite a while, I guess, before the neighbors heard him yellin' and called the sheriff, who was my brother."

"Was he also your uncle?" AJ interrupted. "Or your second cousin by marriage twice removed?"

"No. He was just my brother. So anyway…he never liked Kash much, so he decided to just leave him up there all night. But he called me 'cuz he thought it was funny, and I had to get up and go get the dumbass at three in the fucking morning." Dallas sighed heavily. "Had to carry him down the whole damn tower 'cuz he kept wantin' to fall off and land on his head."

Thirty seconds passed in silence while AJ conjured up mental images of Dallas' tale, then suddenly burst into hysterical laughter. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" he roared, slapping Dallas on the leg. "Are you fucking me?"

"I wish," Dallas stated a little too quickly, and AJ's laughter abruptly died. Taking advantage of the silence and their proximity, Dallas leaned forward and pressed his lips to AJ's.

After freezing momentarily in shock, AJ planted his hands on Dallas' chest and shoved him back. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"Just checking it out for myself," Dallas responded, leaning casually back onto one elbow. "Somebody told me it was pretty phenomenal."

"Well, it is," AJ huffed. Wordlessly, Dallas lifted one hand and made a "so-so" gesture. "It IS," AJ insisted, flushing. "You just surprised me. I wasn't ready."

Dallas shrugged noncommittally and reached for his beer bottle.

AJ clenched his jaw at the perceived challenge, reached over, and deliberately removed the beer from Dallas' hand. Setting it out of his way on the floor, AJ crawled closer to Dallas and pushed him flat on his back. With feline grace, AJ straddled Dallas' waist, moving forward until his face was mere inches from Dallas' own.

"I'm ready now," AJ smirked as he closed the distance between their lips.

Dallas moaned happily allowing AJ to control the pace until he felt AJ's hand sliding under his T-shirt. Deepening the kiss, Dallas shifted his weight trying to maneuver AJ underneath him. As he rolled to the left, he encountered the now forgotten structure of empty beer bottles that AJ had so painstakingly constructed and they tumbled down all around them.

"You knocked over my beer bottles AGAIN!" AJ shouted, sitting bolt upright while shoving Dallas away from him.

"Sorry," Dallas muttered as he worked to undo the buttons of AJ's shirt.

"Listen, buddy, I worked hard on-" AJ broke off as he felt Dallas' hands go to work on the button of his jeans. AJ's indignant shout of 'Hey!' went ignored as Dallas continued his quest to rid AJ of his pants.

"Hey… Hey!" Finally, Dallas looked up as AJ's hand went to stop the downward motion of the pants. "Are you in a hurry or somethin'?"

"I suggest we move this to the bed unless you want rug burns," Dallas stated with enough seriousness to make AJ swallow the retort sitting on the tip of his tongue.

AJ scrambled onto the bed, leaving his pants with Dallas on the floor. Clad only in his gray boxer-briefs, AJ sat in the middle of the bed awaiting Dallas' next move.

Dallas slowly stood up, jerking his T-shirt over his head and tossing it casually onto the floor. His jeans quickly followed, leaving him completely nude.

As AJ looked him over, Dallas crawled onto the bed and positioned himself over AJ.

"What-" AJ started.

"Stop talking so damn much," Dallas growled, nibbling at AJ's collarbone.

AJ squirmed under Dallas, spreading his legs slightly to take the pressure of Dallas' weight off him as Dallas kissed a path up AJ's neck. Dallas' hand slid between them, tugging on the waistband of AJ's underwear insistently. As their lips met once again, AJ lifted his hips to allow Dallas to slide the garment down his legs. Kicking the gray cloth off the bed, AJ managed to break away from Dallas' mouth long enough to murmur, "Lube?"

"In my bag," Dallas moaned, reluctant to give up his current position.

"Got it," AJ stated quickly, slipping with surprising ease from under Dallas and dashing to the gym bag in the corner. "You're too slow," he added, rummaging through the bag and unearthing a tube of cherry-scented lubricant and a condom. Taking a couple quick steps, he jumped back onto the bed. Pushing Dallas onto his back once again, AJ straddled his thighs. "Get me ready," he whispered seductively, handing Dallas the lubrication.

Snatching the tube, Dallas coated his fingers as quickly as possible and reached around AJ's waist. As AJ tore open the condom package with his teeth, Dallas slid two fingers into AJ's entrance. AJ grunted in momentary discomfort, but adjusted quickly and impatiently urged Dallas on. Dallas began to thrust his fingers in and out as AJ rolled the condom down Dallas' rather impressive erection.

AJ suddenly hissed as Dallas' fingers found his prostate. Unable to wait any longer, AJ rose to his knees and eased back onto Dallas. With Dallas fully sheathed, AJ paused for a moment to smirk down at him. "Wh-"

"Fucking phenomenal," Dallas gritted through clenched teeth. "Now MOVE."

Grinning, AJ rose again as Dallas' hands grabbed his hips. Planting a hand on Dallas' chest for leverage, AJ set a fast rhythm of rising nearly entirely off Dallas before plunging back down. Dallas' intermittent curses quickly shortened to incoherent grunts and moans. As Dallas began to feel control slipping away from him, he suddenly twisted, shoving AJ roughly onto his back and increasing the pace. Now it was AJ's turn to whimper in pleasure as Dallas combined his hard pounding with a hand wrapped around AJ's own erection. With a muffled shout, AJ felt his entire body wracked with spasms of ecstasy so violent that the back of his head hit the wall with a dull thud. Feeling AJ tighten around him, Dallas made a few more short thrusts before succumbing to his own orgasm.

Dallas awoke the next morning to find himself crowded into one corner of his king-sized bed. The other three-fourths were taken up by a still sleeping AJ Styles, who was sprawled across as much space as he could physically occupy. While Dallas debated the merits of shoving AJ directly onto the floor and reclaiming his bed, he heard a loud knock from the hall outside his door.

"You up yet?" Kid Kash shouted from the hallway. "Come on, D, we've got stuff to do."

AJ moaned and began to stir on the bed as Dallas jerked his jeans back on. "It's Kash," Dallas informed him shortly. "You should get in the bathroom while I get rid of him."

AJ frowned dubiously at him. "The bathroom? Uh…no."

"Come on, AJ, he's right outside. Just for a minute…"

AJ climbed out of bed, slowly pulling on his underwear. "I'm not scared of Kash, and I don't hide in bathrooms." Walking over to Dallas, he poked a finger into his chest. "I'm Phenomenal AJ Styles, kid. You should know that by now." Before Dallas could stop him, he jerked open the door to reveal a slack-jawed Kid Kash, fist still raised to knock again.

"Hey, Kash, I think we got it covered in here. Why don't you go see if you can find a water tower somewhere?" AJ smiled infuriatingly at a now seething Kid Kash before unceremoniously slamming the door in his face.

Turning back to a dumbfounded Dallas, AJ's grin only widened as he heard Kid Kash's voice filter from the hallway. "AJ," Kash stated emphatically, "DIE." 


End file.
